


All I Want

by faithseed



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, foggy is the ultimate best friend, frank must save ma’am, karen is in trouble, kastle - Freeform, more dumb things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: "Karen Page, you are under arrest for drug trafficking and the murder of five people."Karen is accused of crimes she didn’t commit, so she enlists the help of the only two men who can help her.





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually been a joy to write, I just hope everyone likes it as much as I do.

Karen was walking out of the office with Foggy beside her, laughing and tugging on her coat when they were stopped by Brett Mahoney. He was in uniform with a pair of handcuffs hanging at his side. He had such a sad look on his face, and she was concerned for numerous reasons. Foggy's eyebrow rose in question and sent her a quick look.

Lately she's been dealing with Frank Castle and trying to stay in touch with Foggy through her grief. She saw Frank more often than not, helping him with their newest problem and giving him useful information. He was still a dead man in the eyes of the police and she still had a secret she carried hidden in her heart. Only time will tell when someone will find that out and come for her.

"Hey, Brett. What's going on?" Foggy chuckled nervously, clutching his briefcase.

"I'm sorry, but I am not here for a social call." His dark eyes turned to her and she could see her best friend flinch in the corner of her eye. "Miss Page, I'm here for you today. I'm sorry, really."

Karen's jaw tightened and she gripped Foggy's arm. "I don't understand. What's this about?"

Brett Mahoney pulled the handcuffs away from his side and she felt her heart drop and Foggy pull her behind him. This was it, wasn't it? _"Karen Page, you are under arrest for drug trafficking and the murder of five people._ You have the right to an attorney. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." This wasn't it.

"Wait, Brett, what the hell is this?!" Foggy yelled as he did whatever he could to stand between them. She was shocked and frozen, clinging tightly to Foggy. Her throat felt dry and she couldn't speak or even think. "She didn't do any of that! Karen wouldn't do any of that!"

Other officers had their guns up, aimed at the both of them as Brett was getting fed up. "Franklin Nelson, I will arrest you too if you don't move now! Now, I don't believe she did it, you know I don't, but all the evidence points to her so I have to take her in. You can claim right here to be her lawyer and I will abide by that, but I have to arrest her."

The shirt she was gripping so tightly to slipped through her fingers and left an emptiness in her she couldn't quite understand. All her senses came back once the cold metal closed around her wrists and she cried. "Foggy!" She stumbled in her attempt to get to him, useless as it was, leaving his side was something she didn't want. "No, Foggy! I didn't do this, this is wrong!"

"Don't worry Karen, I'll meet you there! Just wait for me, I'll get you out of this." Foggy had a fear in his eyes she wasn't sure she's ever seen before. He could get blown up and shot at and still smile at her, but he wasn't even trying to hide that he was terrified.

Brett carefully pushed her into the backseat of the car and closed the door as if he just escorted the mayor into his limousine. He was being too kind in this situation. The ride to the station was quiet, to which she was thankful for, as was the interrogation room she was rushed into. She had probably sat in there for a few hours before someone came in.

"Brett. Please, tell me what is going on? Isn't Foggy here yet?"

"They aren't letting him in at the moment. The FEDs seem to have gotten involved in this, but I talked them into letting me talk to you first. I'm sorry." He set down a cup of coffee for her and took off her handcuffs.

Karen wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, taking the coffee and biting her lip. "Stop apologizing, you're just doing your job. Can't you tell me anything about why I'm being arrested? Don't I deserve that?"

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face. "That's what the FEDs are going to talk to you about. What I do know is that we got a call about some bodies being found in a warehouse. Your prints were all over the place- I'm talking surfaces, weapons and even the bodies. Do you know anyone who would do this to you, set you up?"

She shook her head with her lips pressed together. "No, no there's no one I can think of."

"I think that's enough, Sargent. We need to have a few words with Miss Page now." A woman and a man walked into the room, dressed in suits. They reminded her of the time sitting with Reyes, but these people weren't attorneys.

Brett gave her one last look before standing up and leaving the room. The two sat down across from her and she couldn't help notice the man narrowing his eyes at her hands; freed and holding a cup of coffee. "Miss Page, do you know why you are here?" The man spoke as his eyes met her before glancing down at files he held.

Karen couldn't help the glare she sent him. "I know I'm being accused of a crime I didn't commit."

"How come we found your finger prints at the scene?" The woman spoke with a hard tone. "And these belong to you, do they not?" She tossed several folders onto the table at her.

As if they would bite, she carefully reached out and opened them. The first was a photo of her .380 that she left at her apartment for emergencies. The second was what appeared to be her standing next to crates and men with guns. More photos which, gruesome as they were, showed how each victim was killed. There was a bag that had a single strand of hair in it and a report on who the strand belonged to. Her name was written.

She wanted to cry, to scream at them that there was a mistake. She wanted to throw up. "I didn't do this. I need to talk to Franklin Nelson."

"Where were you three nights ago?" The man said, ignoring her.

Tugging on her lip, she wracked her brain for the answer. She was with Frank. Of course she couldn't come out and tell them that, but she'd look guilty if she couldn't come up with a response. "I was visiting a friend."

"So if we question this 'friend' can they verify your whereabouts?"

Come on, Karen. A thought popped in her head and she felt guilty, but he was her only option. "No, he can't. He's dead." When the two didn't say anything with just looks of disbelief she rolled her eyes. "I was visiting a grave."

"Alone? Why were you alone at a graveyard in the middle of the night?” The woman spoke up, startling her.

Karen frowned and ran her hands through her hair. They sure liked to get every detail. “It’s quiet there.”

The woman hummed with disbelief and the man slapped his hand on the table. “So really you have no alibi. Unless you can prove where you were that night, you are still a major suspect."

She couldn't do this anymore. Hearing those words were frustrating and unnerving because she couldn't tell them the truth. Just associating with the Punisher would get her in trouble and then they would go after him. She couldn't have that. She couldn't do that to him. "I'm not going to say anymore until I get to talk to my attorney."

The two spoke under their breath and nodded, standing up and leaving the room. Moments later, Foggy walked in and she cried at the sight of him. He hurried over to her and she jumped up to hug him, hiding her face in his neck. "Thank god," He breathed out. "They weren't letting me come in."

"They're saying I did all this." She showed him the reports and even the photo of 'her'.

Foggy read them over and she hoped he was working his great lawyer magic on them. She hoped he'd be able to get her out of this situation. "This is ridiculously detailed. Oh god, I don't even want to look at those pictures. What is this gun?"

"Foggy, I need you to do something for me. You probably aren't going to like it, and you're probably going to get mad at me, but it's important." She whispered quickly, steering his attention away from his question. "I need you to find Frank. I need you to work with him, he can get you information."

The mans jaw dropped and she could just feel the horror radiating off him. "Frank? Why on earth would I have to find him?"

"Please Foggy, he can help. There are ways he can get information that you can't and since he won't be able to come talk to me he can't give me this information. He can give it to you. I know it's wrong, but it's our only option right now."

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "If Matt were here he'd know what to do."

Karen took his hands and forced him to look at her. Her heart ached at those words. "No, don't say that. I've seen you do this, I know you can do this. Foggy, I believe in you. Which is why you're here because I know that I can count on you. You're so good at this but you don't give yourself the credit you deserve."

He nodded and gave her hands a quick squeeze. "For now, just hang tight. I'll get everything I can for you."

——-

Karen's apartment was brightly lit with men in suits tearing everything apart. They carried boxes of all her files to the cars waiting outside. There was no sign of the woman anywhere, so Frank left and went to find the only other person who could tell him where she was. He sat in the dark in the lawyers apartment until he came in.

"What the- Jesus Christ!" Nelson yelled as he turned on the light and was looking into the eyes of the Punisher. "Looks like I won't have any trouble tracking you down. How did you even get in here?"

That caught him off guard. "What are you talking about?"

"Karen told me to find you, said you'd be able to help. I don't know if you noticed, but she's been arrested tonight." Foggy tossed his keys into a dish and ran his fingers through his hair. "I need a drink."

Frank narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. That would explain the men in her apartment. "What for?"

Foggy pulled everything out of his briefcase and handed it over to him. "I'm only giving you these because she asked that you help. She's being accused of drug trafficking and murder. Karen isn't like that, she couldn't kill someone."

Castle glanced at him in a single second and turned back to the pictures and reports. He focused on the shot of her at the warehouse, his heart jumping. The photo itself was fuzzy but it was easily possible the woman would be her. He knew it wasn't her, as she was with him that night, but it was clear that whoever was behind this was going to make sure she was going to take the blame.

"Look, I don't know what's going on between you two, but she seems to trust you a lot. So please bring me whatever you can that will help her innocence." Foggy was staring at him, although hesitantly.

Frank nodded slowly, putting the photos away and grabbing his coat. He left the apartment and threw up his hood. For now, he would go back to his hideout and prepare himself, get his weapons. Afterwards, he would make his way around the city and beat some information out of it.

His first action was to scout around for some scumbags, see what they knew. His first victim was an unsuspecting Turk Barrett. Frank shoved his back against the chain link fence, covering his mouth before he could scream. Once he realized who was pinning him, Turk seemed to mumble a prayer against the gloved hand.

"I'm not going to kill you, shitbag. I'm here because I need information." Frank growled under his breath, quiet but threatening.

Turk nodded quickly, taking a breath when his mouth of uncovered. "Sure, yeah, what do you need to know?"

"Have you heard anything about someone wanting to frame Karen Page? Or anyone talking about her?" Frank remembered hearing that she sometimes used this fucker as a source, as much as he hated the thought of her having to meet him.

"I haven't heard anything about that, no." Frank's fist went back and Turk yelled, holding his hands up as if he could shield himself. "Wait! Fuck, man! I know Murphy is on her trail after that article she printed about him. Said he was going to 'get her' for snooping into his shit. That's all I know, I swear!"

This didn't seem like something Murphy would do. Despite being a fucking dope, he was more of a 'man without a plan' Irish jackass. He didn't have the brain to come up with a scheme so elaborate. Frank's jaw tightened and he brought his knee up into Turk's stomach, and then socked him in the jaw. He immediately left, throwing his hood back over his head and looking for the next prick.

Finding Murphy was easier than he thought, just follow the stench of booze and rough up some low-life criminals along the way. By time he got down with the men inside the building, his knuckles were cracked and bloody, but so was everyone else. The prick cried as Frank gripped his shirt, rearing his fist back for another punch. "Stop, I'll tell ya what you what!"

"Who set up her up?" Frank spat, delivering another punch into his face. "I want to know now!"

Murphy's head bounced back, broken nose gushing blood. "I don't his name, a guy in a suit, fancy talk. He said if I helped frame her, he'd clear my name and let me continue my operations. I know I'm not the only one involved in this, I just played a small part."

Frank had to think for a moment, but only a moment. "Who else is involved?"

"I don't know, some other groups? The lass is on everyone's shit list. Hear'n some cops are in on it too, but could just be a rumor. Everyone wants her dead." His left eye was swollen and winced every time he tried to blink. "I told ya everything that I know."

Sure he did. Frank let go of his shirt, watching him drop to the ground before swiftly pulling out his handgun and pulling the trigger. He checked the time and decided to head back to Nelson's apartment, certain he hadn't left for where ever he goes at 5 a.m. this news wasn't going to be good and for precaution, he needed to let her know that she wasn't safe in there.

"Holy shit, Frank. Please just knock on my front door." Foggy groaned, having left his bedroom only to be scared by the new presence. "You've been busy. Do you ever sleep?"

His hand twitched and he looked away, thinking of how to put his thoughts into words. Can he really trust this man? Of course, they were both working to free Karen. "There is more going on than I thought. Whatever happens, just keep doing your part."

Foggy paused in tying his tie, giving him a look of suspicion. "Wait, what does that mean? What are you going to do?" He would have laughed at the expression on his face if this wasn't as serious as it was. "Please don't do anything to get her into more trouble. That's the last thing we need right now."

"I'll do what I have to to keep her safe." Frank turned and left as quickly as he could, headed back to his hideout to make a plan. If police were involved, she would definitely not be safe locked up there with them, but they weren't going to be able to get her released so easily. He'd have to come up with something, and quick. They were running out of time.


End file.
